lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Siren
A mythical half-man half-bird creature from ancient Greece that lived by the sea. Originally referred to as a god that singing voice had the power to disrupt the minds of those that listen to it. In fact this creature is the root word of the English word "Siren." Appearance The appearance of a Siren varies depending on the individual, but they generally appear as dominantly Human in form, unless in their two monster states. In their monster form, a Siren appears as a Human with large white wings, giving them the appearance of an angel. Another feature, at least seen in a male of the species, are double-jointed legs, with the legs below the first joint being very bird-like, albeit noticeably rough and jagged. A female of the species may or may not possess this feature. In addition to their semi-human base-line form, a Siren is also possesses an unnamed advanced form, which is a type of 'power-amplifier', not all that dissimilar in purpose and function to the advanced form of another monster, the Japanese Youko and its "Battle Form." The advanced form of a Siren takes appears as a kind of muscular, armored, hulking reptilian creature with powerful jaws, large sacs around the throat, and a number of attendant vent structures. The wings are curved upwards, and appear smaller due to the enlarged state of the Siren's body. Whether or not this is an ability possessed by both genders of the species is unknown, though it could be a trait unique to the males of the species. History In Greek mythology, the Sirens were dangerous and beautiful creatures, portrayed as femmes fatales who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island. Roman poets placed them on some small islands called Sirenum scopuli. In some later, rationalized traditions, the literal geography of the "flowery" island of Anthemoessa, or Anthemusa, is fixed: sometimes on Cape Pelorum and at others in the islands known as the Sirenuse, near Paestum, or in Capreae. All such locations were surrounded by cliffs and rocks. When the Sirens were given a name of their own they were considered the daughters of the river god Achelous, fathered upon Terpsichore, Melpomene, Sterope, or Chthon (the Earth; in Euripides' Helen 167, Helen in her anguish calls upon "Winged maidens, daughters of the Earth"). Although they lured mariners, for the Greeks the Sirens in their "meadow starred with flowers" were not sea deities. Roman writers linked the Sirens more closely to the sea, as daughters of Phorcys. Sirens are found in many Greek stories, particularly in Homer's Odyssey. Their number is variously reported as between two and five. In the Odyssey, Homer says nothing of their origin or names, but gives the number of the Sirens as two. Later writers mention both their names and number: some state that there were three, Peisinoe, Aglaope, and Thelxiepeia (Tzetzes, ad Lycophron 7l2) or Parthenope, Ligeia, and Leucosia (Eustathius, loc. cit.; Strabo v. §246, 252; Servius' commentary on Virgil's Georgics iv. 562); Eustathius (Commentaries §1709) states that they were two, Aglaopheme and Thelxiepeia. Their individual names are variously rendered in the later sources as Thelxiepeia/Thelxiope/Thelxinoe, Molpe, Aglaophonos/Aglaope/Aglaopheme, Pisinoe/Peisinoë/Peisithoe, Parthenope, Ligeia, Leucosia, Raidne, and Teles. According to Ovid (Metamorphoses V, 551), the Sirens were the companions of young Persephone and were given wings by Demeter to search for Persephone when she was abducted. However, the Fabulae of Hyginus has Demeter cursing the Sirens for failing to intervene in the abduction of Persephone. The Sirens might be called the Muses of the lower world, Walter Copland Perry observed: "Their song, though irresistibly sweet, was no less sad than sweet, and lapped both body and soul in a fatal lethargy, the forerunner of death and corruption." Their song is continually calling on Persephone. The term "siren song" refers to an appeal that is hard to resist but that, if heeded, will lead to a bad conclusion. Later writers have inferred that the Sirens were anthropophagous, based on Circe's description of them "lolling there in their meadow, round them heaps of corpses rotting away, rags of skin shriveling on their bones." As Jane Ellen Harrison notes of "The Ker as siren:" "It is strange and beautiful that Homer should make the Sirens appeal to the spirit, not to the flesh." For the matter of the siren song is a promise to Odysseus of mantic truths; with a false promise that he will live to tell them, they sing, : Once he hears to his heart's content, sails on, a wiser man. We know all the pains that the Greeks and Trojans once endured on the spreading plain of Troy when the gods willed it so— all that comes to pass on the fertile earth, we know it all!" They are mantic creatures like the Sphinx with whom they have much in common, knowing both the past and the future," Harrison observed. "Their song takes effect at midday, in a windless calm. The end of that song is death." That the sailors' flesh is rotting away, though, would suggest it has not been eaten. It has been suggested that, with their feathers stolen, their divine nature kept them alive, but unable to feed for their visitors, who starved to death by refusing to leave. According to Hyginus, sirens were fated to live only until the mortals who heard their songs were able to pass by them. Powers & Abilities The power of these legendary monsters is their voice, which is utilized as a mesmerizing, hypnotic song that can easily take control of a Human, as well as swiftly engender their deaths as well. This singing ability can also be converted into an immensely powerful sonic attack which can wreck devastation on its victims and cause formidable kinetic damage, such as pulverizing rock, concrete, and other solid objects, as well as shatter glass. This power can even affect other non-human beings and bring about considerable injury and death to low-class and mid-classs non-human beings very quickly. This attack is also accompanied by a very strong release of energy and is the Siren's principle weapon. Whether or not Sirens possess generalized combat abilities aside from their voice is unknown. There is at least the ability to harden their feathers and launch them at high speed as steel-hard piercing weapons. They also possess a formidable aptitude for magic, which can be readily combined with their traditional sonic offensive techniques. In the context of their energy, it is known that a Siren can possess tremendous power, to the point of needing the use of a 'power limiter' in order to function normally in daily life. Where this places the Siren species as a whole in the power-ranking of all monsters is unknown, but their sheer power and inherent potential likely place them as being high-class breed of creatures. Voic Amplication Form : An ability that serves the function of condensing and boosting the power of the Siren's sonic attacks, rendering them strong enough to readily cleave through solid matter such as concrete, rock, dirt, etc. as well as rendering their physiologically-degrading attributes quite likely immediately lethal to all but the strongest opponents. The potency of a sonic attack issued forth in this form has been likened to being as forceful as an explosion triggered in by a small electrical spark, showing the raw destructive potential of a sonic attack when fired in this form. Sword Feather : Another technique that results in the wing feathers becoming incredible stiff and hard, likely to the point of being as strong as steel. They also become razor-sharp, and are launched at high speed, swiftly piercing the flesh of their opponent and inflicting considerable injury. This ability likely exists as a back-up attack in the event of the traditional sonic attacks being neutralized or avoided. Known Sirens *Yoshika Kiiragi Also See *Shinigami *Angels *Witch *Vampires